1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates, in general, to collapsable tables, and in particular, to collapsable tables which are stored and carried as a unit.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The desirability of collapsable tables has long been recognized. Knock down tables are easily fabricated and may be conveniently interlocked together to provide a solid table without the use of nails, screws, bolts, glue and the like.
In addition, knock down tables when disassembled for storage take up much less room than conventional tables and may be conveniently packaged for shipping, thus greatly reducing freight costs. Additional advantages include a substantial savings in labor for assembling, ease of construction, and portability.
Generally, knock down tables have not met with success for one or more reasons. Many of the tables are so complex that they do not lend themselves to quick fabrication; were not satisfactory since they lacked strength and rigidity required for their intended use; required special tools for assembling; and were easily collapsed unintentionally.
Furthermore, the separate parts of the table were often mislaid, lost, or broken because of a lack of a storage container or because of the temporary nature of the storage container. Because of the complexity of some of the tables, the cost of manufacture was greatly increased, making the tables too expensive.
Early collapsable tables and supports included that of Lauer, U.S. Pat. No. 1,261,138 and Fackler, U.S. Pat. No. 2,107,178. More recent disclosures, include those of Curtis U.S. Pat. No. 2,615,770 and 2,615,771 and Kovener, U.S. Pat. No. 3,510,027.